Night of the Living Sled (series)
Night of the Living Sled is a series of silent short films in Club Penguin Rewritten. The short films first premiered at the Halloween Party 2017, with the original being played at the Coffee Shop whilst 2 and 3 were played in the Dance Lounge and Lighthouse, respectively. The films revolve around two penguins trying to outrun a living sled which was brought to life in the laboratory of a mad scientist. Along with the series of short films, there is also a play based on the three named Night of the Living Sled: Live. Films Night of the Living Sled This is the first episode of the series, which introduces the characters. This is also the shortest, lasting around 24 seconds. The film starts off with the Mad Scientist who pulls a lever in a laboratory (possibly the Secret Laboratory) which activates a zapping machine that turns a normal sled into a living sled. Pleasured at the sight of the living sled, he chuckles. Two penguins are seen being chased by the sled, showing fear...the film then ends. Night of the Living Sled 2 This is the second episode of the series, which focuses on the two penguins trying to escape from the sled. The film lasts around 58 seconds. The film starts off with an opening, which shows the shot of an igloo. Afterwards, the two penguins run into the igloo. One asks if the sled is still chasing them, and the other responds, thinking that they've lost it. The next shot shows the window of the igloo, and we see the sled catching up with them. The penguins quickly grab furniture inside the igloo and use them to block the window. However, it turns out that they've not blocked the door, which allows the sled to come in. The two scream, before running away into the night as the sled resumes going after them. The film ends there. Night of the Living Sled 3 This is the third and final episode in the series, where the two penguins are still being chased by the sled but try to escape using tubes. This is also the longest episode, lasting about 1 minute and 41 seconds. The film starts with an opening, which shows the shot of the Ski Hill. It then zooms in to the Ski Village where we see the two penguins. One asks how they can escape the sled, and the other says that they can lose it on the Ski Hill. They run towards the Ski Hill, but up-top, there's a frightening surprise...the sled is there with them. They decide to go down the hill with tubes to outrun the sled; but the living sled manages to catch up with them (because it obviously is a sled). One penguin quickly warns the other to avoid an incoming rock, and they manage to do just that. The sled hits the rock, which satisfies the two; but they also crash into a pile of snow. They eventually escape - but that was only what they thought. The sled awakes from the snow, as the film ends. Trivia *When a film ends, it usually repeats itself instead of only playing once. *The name "Night of the Living Sled" is a reference to the famous horror movie Night of the Living Dead. *The three films are parodies of silent short films from around the late 19th century to the early 20th century. **All three films also have the use of slides, which depict a certain quote, emote or time. **All of the slides' quotes, emotes and time of a film also show on a separate TV in the room of airing. Gallery Screenshots Notls1Screenshot.png|Screenshot of Night of the Living Sled. Notls1Screenshot2.png|Another screenshot of Night of the Living Sled. Notls2Screenshot.png|Screenshot of Night of the Living Sled 2. Notls2Screenshot2.png|Another screenshot of Night of the Living Sled 2. Notls2Screenshot3.png|Third screenshot of Night of the Living Sled 2. Notls3Screenshot.png|Screenshot of Night of the Living Sled 3. Notls 1-0.png|Another screenshot of Night of the Living Sled 3. Notls3Screenshot3.png|Third screenshot of Night of the Living Sled 3. Advertisements/Posters Notls2 Advertisement.png|Advertisement in the Night Club for Night of the Living Sled 2 during the Halloween Party 2017. Notls2Poster.png|Poster in the Dance Lounge for Night of the Living Sled 2 during the Halloween Party 2017. Notls3Advertisement.png|Advertisement at the Beach for Night of the Living Sled 3 during the Halloween Party 2017. Notls 1-1.png|Sign attached to the Lighthouse advertising Night of the Living Sled 3 during the Halloween Party 2017. Category:2017 Category:Halloween Party 2017 Category:Halloween Party 2019 Category:2019